A vehicle may include one or more object detection sensors such as Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) sensors, cameras, etc., to detect objects, e.g., in an area outside the vehicle. A sensor for detecting objects outside a vehicle may be mounted to a vehicle exterior. For example, a sensor may be mounted to a vehicle roof, pillar, etc. Operation of such sensors may be enhanced by controlling a temperature of the sensors, and maintaining an uncontaminated field of view for the sensors.